


Burnt (Lucifer)

by MissKaila24Xx



Series: Spread Your Wings, Baby! [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Family, Angel Wings, Archangels, F/M, Family, Fire, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKaila24Xx/pseuds/MissKaila24Xx
Summary: Her Angels are always there for her. After knowing Michael, Amy is fascinated by her angels and in return of her curiosity, she receives special gifts.





	Burnt (Lucifer)

**Author's Note:**

> Please note; I own and created the OC (Amy) for this story and the plot. The characters (Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Castiel) belong to Supernatural and Eric Kripke! Thanks.
> 
> Part 2 🙂

Her light green eyes danced across the screen, studying as the images and text came to life in her mind. She was researching an article that told the lore about Angels and Demons. She already knew they existed (her two friends were hunters and she had an Archangel as a…. friend of sorts) but she wanted to ask Michael what was myth or real. In order to do this, she prepared herself by doing research to prepare a few questions.

_…Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel… Hmm… I already knew about Michael. Although it would be cool to learn more about the Archangels._  Amy wondered to herself. She half-smiled at the thought of being the only person in her hometown or even her whole family to know about the existence of Angels.

_Lucifer, the prince of darkness, was once the most beautiful and loyal of all the Angels and Archangels until he was banished to the fiery pits of Hell. But why? What happened?_  The question weighed heavily in her mind. It plagued her. A part of Amy would like to meet the infamous Devil. It was…fascinating, to say the least.

She grabbed her glass of water, sipping occasionally all the drink. She had always been fascinated by the supernatural. Angels, demons, vampires, werewolves and witches. Her fingers tapped rhythmically at the keyboard of her white laptop. She opened the link to another website, gasping at the screen. An image appeared of a handsome man, white angel wings spread behind his back. He was beautiful. She scrolled through pages of text when something clattered to the floor outside her bedroom.

Dressed in her frilly shorts (they were her favourite; grey with white hearts) and a pink tank top, it had become quite frosty all of a sudden. She slung the blanket that laid dormant on her floor over her shoulders, snatching her phone from her desk. She slowly reached for the door handle and opened it cautiously. She frowned when she found nothing but an empty hallway. Thinking nothing of the previous noise, she turned to head back to her bed when she heard a thud. Tensing, she ran down the hall to the entrance of the living room. It was dark but not too dark as she manoeuvred herself through the empty room. She reached the doorway that separated the kitchen, keeping to the shadows to be kept from being noticed. She stepped forward into the doorway and froze. Her body turned to ice as she watched the scene in front of her. Her eyes wide with terror.

Her Aunt, who had taken over as a mother figure since her mum disappeared was laying on the floor with her eyes closed. Her father figure (her Uncle) was holding her younger brother in his arms as they both knelt on the tiled floor. She watched Uncle as he whispered into her brother’s ear. Both of them were oblivious to the tears that ran down both of their faces. Her Uncle lifted his face to gaze at his wife. Amy turned her head, watching her Uncle’s face break at her unmoving form was too much to bear, she knew they both loved each other unconditionally and it tore at her to see him like this. To see them both like this.

Above her Aunt, standing in casual clothes, was a stranger. A man she hasn’t seen in her life before. Amy took a hesitant step forward just inside the kitchen, ready to run to her family when the man glanced up to smirk at her. She stilled her movements. She felt like she knew this man as she gazed into his dark eyes. His hair was short, his eyes piercing, his body in fine shape (if she didn’t think he was a serial killer, she would definitely be interested). It took her a moment to rid of the thoughts that floated in her mind before she realised something terrible was happening before her.

A blast of hearing hit her in the face as she came back to reality. She lifted her head over the stranger’s to find something she couldn’t comprehend. A gulf of orange and red appeared in her vision as she watched the fire that crept toward her Uncle slowly. It was spreading as a normal fire would, it was as if it was being controlled by someone, the fire only licking at certain objects. No way fire would do that! She needs to get her family out of here. Quickly.

“Behind you!” She screeched. She lifted a hand to her throat. It was sore. She was recovering from a bad cold and screaming hurt like hell. Her Uncle didn’t even acknowledge her voice. It was as if he was in a trance, unable to take his gaze from his wife. She observed with increasing horror as the fire started its direction towards her Aunt and a slither of the fire was still advancing on her Uncle and brother.

She moved her body to propel herself forward, although, she was immobile. She couldn’t move an inch of her body towards them. Just as the burning orange light touch the back of her Uncle. They were both gone; her brother and her Uncle. She blinked rapidly, unable to believe her eyes. Only her Aunt and herself were left. The strange had also vanished. She blinked and he was there again, huddled over her Aunt.

The fire had almost engulfed the whole kitchen yet she was still frozen. The stranger, with his blonde illuminated in the glow of the fire, picked up her Aunt. She stared with rapid attention as the stranger casually strolled through the fire like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

She was alone. She was alone in her house which would ultimately be her death. Her heart pounded, her chest tightening in fear. She clenched her hands, one rose to sit above her heart while the other clutching the blanket to her nose as the realisation dawned on her, she was having a panic attack in the middle of a fire. Black spots licked at her vision. Before she realised what was happening, she swayed on the spot before her legs buckled underneath her. her body smacked against the floor, her eyes closing as she surrendered to the familiar darkness.

She was unaware of the stranger reappearing in the kitchen and lifting the frail human to his chest. He glanced at the human in his arms, wondering why his brother was fascinated by this hairless ape. He flicked his wrist, the fire disappearing from view. Most of the kitchen was destroyed however he knew it would be no problem. He carried her outside, aware of the neighbours that surrounded him.

-x-

It was the consistent beeping that woke her up from her never-ending slumber. Her pale fingers flexed against the thin sheet. Her eyes fluttered opened to find a white room. She rubbed her eyes. Lifting her hand, she noticed a tube attached to the skin in her right hand.

Amy glanced around with a terrified gaze.  _Where was she?_ She saw the machine that was beeping. Glancing towards the bottom of her nose, there was a mask covering it and her mouth.  _Was she in a hospital? Why was she? What happened?_  She couldn’t remember what happened.

Gripping the mask, she lifted it off her face. She coughed, the fresh air entered her nose.  _Why was she wearing an oxygen mask?_

“Glad to see you’re awake, Amy.” She lifted her head to find a kind looking young woman, in her late twenties at most. Her hair was neatly tied into a bun and her bright green eyes shone with genuine care for others. She walked through the doorway, holding a clipboard. She smiled sweetly as she strolled to Amy’s side. She pushed a few buttons on the machine before removing the mask completely from her body. Amy smiled her thanks and flexed her fingers once more against the sheets of her bed.

“I’m sorry, but who are you and what happened?” Amy asked, watching the woman closely as she removed the tube in Amy’s hand. Amy rubbed at her hand, trying to sooth the stinging pain.

“Sorry, sweetheart. I’m Nurse Sasha. I am your nurse for the duration of your stay here. Don’t you remember anything from the night before?” The nurse paused before continuing. “Oh dear, well your Aunt’s house was on fire, you were in your bedroom. Your Aunt, Uncle and brother are all well. Your Aunt has collapsed during the fire. They were worried about you, dear. You had inhaled a lot of smoke. We kept you in overnight to make sure that wasn’t any lasting damage. However, you have been out for almost three days.” The nurse, Sasha, explained with a hint of pity on her face.

“Ca-can I see my family, please?” Amy pleaded. She just wanted to hug her family. She needed the reassurance they were fine in her eyes.

“Of course, sweetheart.” Nurse Sasha walked out, disappearing for a few minutes, before returning with her family in tow.

“Amy!” Her little brother exclaimed, running to her side. She smiled down at the boy.

“Careful, Felix.” Her Aunt warned. She felt her brother’s arms wrap themselves around her waist. She was glad he was safe. She didn’t know what she would do without him. An image sprang to the front of her mind of a man stood over her Aunt. She remembered the man. He must have saved her family!

“Who was the guy in the house? When the kitchen was on fire?” Amy asked, her eyes closed, breathing her brother’s dark hair. She was unaware of the confused glance her Aunt and Uncle gave her.

“Sweetheart, Amy, there was no man when the kitchen was on fire.” Amy’s Uncle explained slowly.

“I swear, someone was there, h-he carried you out of the house.” Amy turned to her Aunt, recalling what she saw.

“No. One of the neighbours did. Sweetie, your tired. Go have a nap or something. You’re imagining things. We will be back. We will talk about this later.” Her Aunt spoke gently like she was talking to a child. She then shooed everyone out of the room, dragging her brother away from her embrace.

Turning to lay on her side, she closed her eyes, pulling her legs to her chest. A tear fell down her cheek. Maybe she was imagining it? She was she saw him that day! It was imprinted in her mind.

-x-

“Leave…. Alone, brother.”

“I will not. She…has peak my interest.”

“No… brother…. Leave her alone. Don’t…. into this mess.” Leave her alone? What mess? Surely she was imaging what he was saying? Yes, she was. She must be. She was still half-asleep.

“Leave, Michael.” Her heart thumped at the name. Why would someone named Michael be in her room? Could it be her Michael?  _Her Michael? Since when was he hers?_

“The human is awake. I must go. Do not say anything about my appearance, brother.” She felt a breeze blow over her body. Opening her eyes, she gasped in shock. The man from that night of the fire was in her hospital room. He wore the same black leather jacket and jeans the night of the fire when he stood over her Aunt. He was stood near the windows, blowing on the glass, causing a layer of frost to envelope the glass.

“You-you was there! I remember you being there… in the kitchen. Why were you there? Why were you standing over my Aunt? What did you do to her!?” She screamed at the man. Amy’s body ached as she sat up but she was angry. Angry at him. Her throat burned from the lack of use. Her hands were balled into tight fists.

“I saved you and your pathetic family, human. You’re welcome. By the way. I’m Lucifer. I’m sure my brother told you all about me.” He didn’t. Lucifer rolled his eyes as he mentioned his older brother.

“I-thank you. NO! I still want to know why you were there?”

“I wanted to know why my brother was… infatuated by a mere human.”

“What the-Are you- Lucifer? You were an archangel, right? I don’t see any wings though.”

“Yes. My wings… they are a little crispy you might say.”

“I want to see them, please. Can I see them Lucifer, please?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I said so.”

“Pretty please?”

“Why are you so annoying? Fine! Only if you be quiet!” He rolled his eyes again before spreading his arms. Amy jumped as the lights in the room flickered before sparking out. Behind his spread arms, were a pair of burnt wings. Although a few of the feathers at the top of his wings were white. She was awed by the sight of them. She thought they were beautiful even burnt.

“Don’t touch them!” Lucifer’s voice was cold and held a hint of danger. Amy jerked back. She was captured by the beauty she didn’t realise she had inched closer to Lucifer to touch his wings.

Before she could apologise, Lucifer had vanished. The curtains billowed from the small burst of wind that followed his departure. The only evidence he was there, was the lone burnt feather that laid stranded on the linoleum floor. She clutched the feather to her chest.

As she laid there, holding the feather, she was oblivious to the fact; Lucifer protected her from that fire, burning most of his feathers; that Lucifer needed to see her again; that Lucifer started the fire in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Thanks!


End file.
